


Subtle Hint #4

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [4]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Japanese Peace Lily can't give you everything you need, Danny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #4

"Are you alright, Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"38."

Danny nodded as the car went by. "'m fine."

"It's not uncommon to feel regret about things like this."

"S'not it."

"I'm just saying that she will probably be at the pub tonight, and you can try to talk to her again."

"Mmph."

"Danny, you have to start somewhere. 33."

"I know. I'm trying."

"Not very hard, I have to tell you."

"I am, Nicky, really. I am."

"36."

"Just…I dunno."

"You are just too reticent. You have to go talk to them. If you want a girlfriend - 24? - you have to go talk to them."

"Maybe I don't want a girlfriend."

"A Japanese Peace Lily can't give you everything you need, Danny."

"True."

"I admit women are difficult. I really don't understand them myself. Men are just…simpler. Less complicated. Easier."

"…not really, Nick." Danny sighed.

 

#


End file.
